1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the progress and maturation of modern information society, there have increasingly been demands for display devices for displaying images, and various flat panel display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP) display device, or an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device maybe used.